The subject mater herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a mechanism for mounting an electrical connector to a circuit board.
Electronic assemblies such as servers, routers, and data storage systems generally include multiple circuit boards, for example, backplane or midplane circuit boards, motherboards, and/or daughter cards. Electrical connectors are configured to engage the circuit boards to enable electrical components to be connected thereto. The connectors are both mechanically and electrically coupled to a surface of the circuit board. Electrical connections may be made by joining electrical contacts on the circuit board with electrical contacts on the connector. The connector may include a coupling mechanism that engages a corresponding mechanism on the circuit board. The coupling mechanism provides a mechanical connection between the connector and the circuit board to retain the connector on the circuit board.
However, conventional electrical connectors experience certain disadvantages. The coupling mechanism provided on the connector is often positioned proximate to a back end of the connector. The connector generally includes a front mating end that is configured to receive an electrical component. The electrical component is typically joined to the connector after the connector has been secured to the circuit board. Coupling the electrical component to the mating end of the connector generates a force in a direction substantially parallel to the surface of the circuit board. When the connector is only coupled to the circuit board at the back end of the connector, the force may generate a torque on the connector. The torque rotates the connector with respect to the circuit board, thereby causing the coupling mechanisms at the back end of the connector to become disengaged from the circuit board.
A need remains for a mechanism to improve the mechanical connection between an electrical connector and a circuit board.